The Death Dealers Return
by ReaperXV
Summary: This conitues where the Reveage of the Death Dealers left off and the Jounery goes to a new level of a rush.Read and Come on people!
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Dealers Return**

This story takes place where the other left off. Well Shadow and Nikko went back home where Shadow lived and where his clan died. Shadow and Nikko get there and all they hear is nothing, so they went in and sit down and there they were listening to the walls of sorrows.

Well a few years later Nikko is grown up and Shadow is still the same guy she met 6 years ago. Nikko wakes up and she finds that Shadow is up as well and she finds him in the training center working himself to the teeth, so Nikko decides to go down there and teach Shadow some new tricks. She gets down there and Shadow sees her and asks "How was your sleep?" and Nikko says "Fine and how was yours", and Shadow says "Good.". So Shadow and Nikko start talking about something, Nikko tells Shadow what she's going to teach him and Shadow just smiles and sits down and asks "There is something else besides a gun I can use to kill vampires with?" and Nikko says "Yes." and Shadow is like "What?". Nikko tells him his mind can be a weapon and Shadow is like "How can your mind be a weapon?" and Nikko show's him and he is very impressed. Then the door bell rings and Shadow gets it and sees his brother Demon and there just huggen and carrying on and Nikko is like "Who's at the door?" and Shadow brings his brother in and introduces him to Nikko and she is like pleased with Shadow's brothers appearance. Demon sits down and asks Shadow if he could join his gang and Shadow is like "You sure as hell can join my gang brother.". Then the next morning Demon and Shadow are training outside like they did back in the old days, Nikko walks outside and says "Hey guys you want to do some mind training with me!" and Demon is like "What the hell is mind training?" and Shadow tells him and he's like "Interesting.", so in one day they can't just use their guns but they can also use their minds as weapons as well. So the next day Shadow is just on top of the roof and his brother Demon joins him. Demon says "What's on your mind bro?" And Shadow says "Just thinking about what happened to the clan and our sisters". Now Demon is wondering "What happened to the clan and his sisters as well?" And he asks Shadow, and Shadow tells him and he is like pissed the hell off and doesn't even bother to ask Shadow how he survived, then Shadow sees something and tells Demon to shut up and look down there. Demon sees four people moving up the hill and sees where they are heading, their heading to Nikko!

So they hi-tale there ass's down to where Nikko is and she is like "What's the rush boys?" and she here's four bloodpack members jumping around them and the odds are sort of against them, then out of no where Shadows third brother Raven jumps in and the fight begins. Shadow, Demon, Raven and Nikko are just kicking some serious ass and then one gets on his knees and holds up something like a cylinder with markings. Shadow and his brothers talk to the bloodpack members, and then the members leave and they tell Shadow and his brothers where to meet them. Nikko is like "Shadow I didn't know you had a third brother." and Shadow looks at his brother Raven and says "How the hell are you." and Raven says "Shadow I am rolling.".

Then the next morning Shadow, Raven, Demon and Nikko got up and went to the docks where the four bloodpack members would meet them, well they got there and all they saw was nothing but clear ocean then Shadow gets a call from one of the members and Shadow answers it, the person on the other end says "We're here." and hangs up. Then all of a sudden this kick ass stealth boat appears out of nowhere and would you know the four bloodpack members are on it so Shadow, his brothers and Nikko get on the boat and the drive to this pretty cool building and they get off the boat and go in, and as they go in one of the workers flips Demon off and like his brother Shadow he shoots the guy and laughs, and as they proceed they get to this big ass wall and this girl puts this cylinder thing in this small computer and then puts her hand on it. The door opens and there are these two guys sitting and guess one of them was the leader and the other I guess was his lawyer, the lawyer shows Shadow what they were going to make or build and then a terrorist group called the backlashes went in, killed every one and were planning to make a virus to kill all vampires and turn them into cat creatures and Shadow is like "You want me and my bunch to stop these guys?" "Yes! But we're going to send a team with you as backup.". Shadow says "Okay" and leaves on the boat with his bunch and gets back to the house and the gang asks Shadow what he thinks and he says "Their take us farther than we've ever gone before." and the gang asks "What else do you think?" and Shadow says "They'll screw us the first chance they get.". Now Demon, Raven and Nikko are just wondering how Shadow is going to pull this one off.

Well that's it for now but see you later on Chapter 2 part 2

Death Dealer

4

Written by James Renfroe

©December, 2005


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Dealer Return Part 2 

Well back to the story. Demon, Raven and Nikko are wondering how Shadow is going to pull this one off. The gang gets up and Demon and Raven are talking about how they're going to help Shadow and Nikko get through this thing alive. Shadow walks in on the conversation and the two brothers are surprised to see Shadow up and he is like "What are you two talking about?" and they told him and he is like "Don't worry brothers.", and then Nikko runs in the room and says "The bloodpack is here!" and Shadow tells Nikko to tell them to meet him down the hill at the boat garage. So Nikko tells the bloodpack where to meet Shadow at and before you know it Shadow and the gang is already down there before the bloodpack even gets down the hill. Well the bloodpack gets down the hill to the boat garage and they go in and see Shadow and his bunch and there like "These guys are fast!". So the two leaders of the pack Nala and Ash introduced the pack and said "Shadow meet the bloodpack Humvee, 187, Tank, Dozer, Priest, Zoe, and Shrike.". Shadow and his bunch introduce themselves and then every body gets suited up and the fun begins. First they draw up a plan of how there going to get in the complex and Shadow just shows them where to hit the spots and how to hit them. So the game is set and it's on, so they think. Ok what they don't quite know is that this machine creates vampiric soldiers, so why do you think the backlashes took over the complex? Figure it out.

Well anyway, Shadow and the gang get to the complex and just walk in like there's nothing they can't do, but there is a shit load of vampiric soldiers and backlash members in front of them and they say is "FREEZE." and the gang just spreads out shooting like crazy, but a few of the bloodpack members are in other places and their pretty much dead for one reason its their own bunch that attacked the complex in the first place but they did not know that.

Well back down stairs the gang is shooting like there was no problem then the worst happens the bloodpack members are heard on the speaker and the guy on the speaker says "Your guys are dead." and Shadow and the members are like "Let's get the hell out of here!" But there getting over run by extra forces so Shadow just punches the floor and the force that were coming got knocked down and the next thing you know the gang splits like a bunch of bats out of hell. The gang gets back to the house and they're just cussing each other out.

Now here's where Shadow gets annoyed and the next thing you know Shadow raises his voice and says "SHUT UP!" and all you can here is silence from the whole gang. Shadow is pretty pissed off so he goes out for a ride.

Now the gang is like "What the hell are we going to do this time?" and Humvee says, "Somebody ratted us out and I want to know WHO!". Now the blood pack members are just pointing guns at each other and the only one that is not there is 187, then three of the guys are like "Where is 187.", so Humvee and the rest of the team go looking for 187 but what they didn't know was 187 was just above them when they left, he wasn't going to attack them, he was going after Nikko, why you ask? I guess he was just horny. Well while the guys were looking for the 187, he was just about to do something perverted then Nikko turns around, see's that look on 187s face and pulls out a gun not even knowing its not even loaded and 187 pulls out a clip and says "I got your bullets.". Nikko drops the gun and starts running for her life and for something else, which I won't tell you. Well Nikko is running and 187 is running as well but with something else. Shadow gets back and sees what's happening and decides to kick 187 in the balls on the next turn and when he goes down so does his thing and he's got this look on his face like "Ouch.", he looks at Shadow and Shadow just stomps on his nuts then picks him up and kicks him in the nuts again, only this time he goes flying across the room and stuck on a wall and Shadow just shoots hard rubber bullets at his nuts. The rest of the gang here's the commotion and heads back down stairs and all they can see is Shadow holding a gun to the guys nuts and interrogating him and 187 is just spilling his guts out and telling them every thing he knows and what he did. The whole gang is pissed off at 187 and decides to kill him quick but Shadow has other plans. Shadow decides to cut 187s balls and his thing and his head, and sends it to the elder leader of the bloodpack with a sign on it saying "Dick head.". Now the whole gang is just laughing there heads off and Shadow is just as happy as he can be and Nikko thanks Shadow for saving her once again. Now the gang gets down to plan B and they are just drawing it up as they go.

First they decide to infiltrate the complex but first they cut the power and they use night vision and silent weapons only. Humvee, Tank and Dozer go in and just clear it out but then it goes silent and three heads just role out of the building and this guy just comes out and buddy he looks like a tougher version of Shadow, but he does not look like him. Shadow might be impressed but he does not like him at all. But anyway the bloodpack team is dead and Shadow tells his brothers to run and protect Nikko but before they can get out they get Shot by this guy and both brothers just fall down dead kind of and this guy just knocks Shadow down.

Well See You In The Next Chapter.

Chapter 2 Part 3

4

Written by James Renfroe

©December, 2005


End file.
